This invention relates to aircraft, and more particularly, to a multi-purpose lighter-than-air craft.
Interest has increased recently in lighter-than-air craft as a means of transporting passengers and cargo by air. Unlike the conventional airplane, which requires maintained motion of its wings relative to the air for lift, the lighter-than-air craft is lifted by a contained volume of lighter-than-air gas. Lighter-than-air craft have many desirable features. For example, they land and take off on runways which are shorter than those conventional aircraft of comparable payloads require. They can carry large numbers of passengers and large amounts of cargo. Since they typically consume substantially less fuel during takeoff and landing than conventional aircraft, they can be relatively economical to operate. Additionally, they can be considerably more quiet and less polluting during takeoff and landing than conventional aircraft.
Notwithstanding these features, lighter-than-air craft have experienced little practical use to date. Several reasons account for this limited use.
For example, the lighter-than-air craft presently known in the art are generally difficult to control and manuever during flight. Relatively large, unobstructed ground areas have been required to allow for uncontrolled drift of the craft upon leaving or approaching the ground. These problems are aggravated by high winds and turbulent air currents. Such conditions frequently force the grounding of lighter-than-air craft, thereby reducing productive flight time.
Additionally, in conventional lighter-than-air craft, the pilot is generally required to vent substantial quantities of the lighter-than-air gas to lower the craft to the ground. Special facilities and time must be made available for securely anchoring the craft to the ground during the loading and unloading of passengers and cargo, and for replenishing the supply of lighter-than-air gas for subsequent takeoff.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a more stable and controllable lighter-than-air craft.
Another object of this invention is to provide an lighter-than-air craft in which the effects of winds and turbulent air currents on the craft's stability are minimized.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a lighter-than-air craft which facilitates loading and unloading of passengers and cargo.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a lighter-than-air craft which minimizes the time and ground space required for loading and unloading passengers and cargo.